ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1:A New Beginning (Ninjago:The Next Gen Saga)
Overview/Offical Description 1 month since the events of the final episode of hands of time season.Wu Sacrificed himself to defeat the Time Twins and to save Ninjago and Kai and Nya.Our Ninja are still young but now they decided that they are now going to be masters.Pixal has gotten her body back and is now an assistent to the Ninja when it comes to building veichles and mechs Plot/Script The whole episode begins that Lloyd and Kai tells how Ninjago was created,about its history and their adventures. The Ninja`s new base is Garmadon`s Monestary from Rebooted and Tournament of elements.Tought they have expanded alot on the territory.Lloyd is considering to search for new students. "Im going to find other Elemental Masters as students,Whos coming with me" He said "Im coming with you" Said Zane "Is anyone else coming with us to find students?" Asked Lloyd "Oh come on,please let me rest Give me A Break!,it has been 1 month since our last adventure and that one was freaking intense" Said Cole while he had a bag of ice on his head and bathed his feet in hot water. "Well im going to meet Skylar on a date on Chen`s Noodle Restaurant at the moment so sadly i wont be able to come with you"Said Kai while he jumped into a veichle. "Well im going to enjoy the 3rd Fritz Donnegan Movie while eating Pizza and Donuts" Said Jay "Hey Jay Please Pass me Over a donut" Said Cole "I would but i just started to movie so if you want one please come over here instead of me passing you over one" "naaaw" Lloyd looked down at the ground and sighed "well are we the only ones that cares to use our titles as masters to search students that may have elemental powers" "Not really" Said Nya smiling "Are you coming with us or what"Asked Zane "Well..mh both no and yes,yes im going to search students for us six to train but the thing is im going alone for the moment since i know a person who would be the perfect student and will be a perfect suprise for the students you may find" Answered Nya giggling "Alright so the thing is settled,use our elemental dragons then" Said Lloyd At New Ninjago City,there was a young lad who was in a hurry,He hurried to the Game store to buy something,But it was always that stopped him from bicycles to drunken people to him nearly losing all of his money.And at the time he arrived the store was closed "Ah Darnit,Only if i was more agile,was able to dodge these time wasting obstecles faster,i would not have been to late" He Said "something wrong friend?" Said Lloyd while he and Zane approached him. Sakke (wich is the name of the Young Ladd) explained everything "Well we can train you to be agile and all that" Said Zane "Wha...What" Sakke asked Lloyd and Zane explained everything and that reminded something Sakke of "Well my grandfather always said something about he possessing an elemental power of some sort" Said Sakke "Well that Elemental Power might be inside of you,all you need to do is to awaken it,we can train you to do it,master it and even make you a hero" Said Lloyd In another part of the city there was yet another young guy.His name was Alf he tested parkouring through trees but he slipped and fell. "Hey there did you hurt yourself" Said Zane "Not really" Said Alf "Do you want to follow me us and train" Asked Lloyd "Maybe but first i got to ask my parents" Alf said In another big city in Ninjago known as Spinjitzopolis somewhere in a park of somesort a Young man named Jake was testing foolhardy daredevil tricks with his motorbike but something went wrong and the bike exploded and he flied up in the air and feel down right infront of Zane`s feet.Zane chuckled gently "that was actually pretty good to be fair,Only if you did not overuse the boosting mechanism and relaxed your mind and control the motorbike things would have gone better" Said Zane "Who are you...are you the one i heard everyone talk about,you know the so called Ninja,who faced many dangers" Jake Asked "Well yes.Have you ever heard about any elemental masters in your bloodline?" "Well...i have heard something about my father possessing such power and when he was in his early adult years around 18 or so he was in the so called serpentine war" Answered Jake while he was looking down at his feet "well,are you coming"Asked Zane "Where?" Asked Jake "To find out if you have that elemental power that your dad might had back in the day,Are you coming with me and the other Ninja to to be our students" "Oh heck yes im coming with you" Shouted Jake Delightful. However Lloyd has left the Big cities and headed to the smaller towns and villages that mostly follow old Ninjago traditions,He found a Village known as Jinrya and walked on the street until he found a young man training.This young man`s name was Jack and he trained his sword skills outside his house,as he was slashing some sandbags and jumping doing tricks with the sword Lloyd sensed a mysterious force from him,Jack was indeed an elemental master of some sort. "Sorry if im interrupting you but i would like to have an talk with you" Said Lloyd "About what" Asked Jack "I can sense an elemental force from you,thought i can not identify what kind of force it is i can train you" "Well..now when you mentioned it,my father was an Samurai,He had an elemental power,but i dont know what either,But how can you sense" Asked Jack "Well im the Green ninja believe it or not,i can train you to become an hero similiar as your father" Answered lloyd "And we might as well learn what power you have" Said Lloyd After the great search after students they Lloyd and Zane Returned with all the students they found.All the students they found were suprised that they were not the only one and all looked at each other. "who are you and you" Sakke asked one and another "Well im Jermy" "And im Jake" "Well this is kind of a coincidence,who ever thought that a few guys like us would be summoned and become students of the legendary Ninja who have protected Ninjago from many random and horrifying threats" Chuckled Joe "The reason why is because each of us have elemental powers so enough with your negativity and respect our ancestors land" Said Jack. Jack was the eldest of the students so he was in charge when no one of the Ninja is no where to be found "Save your boring History lessons for nerds,Caveman" Said Joe when his joy was "killed" with an arrogant .The reason why Joe used that insult was mostly because Jack`s clothes was his father`s robes and had an traditional pony tail as hairstyle. "Hey! You better not starting fighting,You are supposed to be trained by us six,to become heroes and protectors for this land against any kind of evil that the authorities or the army wont be able to stop"Shouted Kai that had just arrived from his date with Skylor. "But he start...."Tried Joe to justify his rude attitude towards jack but was interrupted by Cole that was done resting. "So....When and how will be able to possess our awesome power and get to slashing and dashing and dashing to slashing"Asked Alf and jumped up and down hungry for action and adventures Alf was the youngest of the bunch and was short grown similiar to Lloyd before he became older thanks to the magical tea. "Well it does not work like that sadly,First you need to unlock the spinjitzu power and then you need to unlock your true potential before you are able to use your power however you want" Said Kai "Ah great,how typical,what a shame thats boring as rotten cheeseballs mixed with a cats barfed noodles that will take FOREVER!"Said Jake dissapointed and frustrated "Well i know it sounds boring but we had to go trough the same thing but lets get into training" Said Lloyd "well not before i have introduced another student" Interrupted Nya "Well who is it then."Asked Zane "well let me introduce Sarinie" Said Nya while she stepped aside to introduce the student "A Girl!?" Shouted Sakke Suprised "Wow i never knew a girl would be apart of our Team i mean we do have you master Nya and Pixal but" Said Jake "Shes kind of cute"Whispered Joe to Jermy "What A Girl?! how i mean i know we have Nya our teacher but does she even have an elemental power" Shouted Alf "Well no matter for our training will begin as soon as possible,it will begin tomorrow and very eraly as well so be preapered" Said Lloyd One early morning exactly when the the dawn started to begin.Jay and Kai counted 1 to 3 and all the sudden the bursted into the boys sleeping room where Sakke,Jack,Jake,Jermy,Alf and Joe were asleep and caused a big noise with two metal sausepans and frying pans.Alf was jumpscared and jumped out from his bed Screaming a Bit.Jack woke up like it was nothing.Jermy woke up slowly as he had not got enough sleep enough. Jake and Joe woke up grunting and Sakke was still asleep so Kai and Jay had to cause yet another a great noise with the fryingpans to wake him up "Get Up!" Shouted Jay and laughed tears as he was enjoying pulling these types of tricks. "Man I love our positions as masters" Said Kai with a great smile And a training Montage begun "Okay here is the first challenge of your training its simple,its an obstacle coarse that you have to jump from plattform to plattform dodge the water ballons and water cannon and try not to fall into the water,your goal is to collect so many "treasures" as you before me and Skylar and Nya finishes this applepie" Said Kai And so it begun,Sarinie was able to jump up on the spinning pillar with the spinning plattform with the swords (possibly the same model as in wu`s monestary) Jack deflected Ballons while he headed for the "treasure" Jake was close to get to the treasure but got hit by a water ballon while he was jumping.Sakke was parkouring while dodging the sprouting water cannons but slipped and fell into the water.Joe Laughed but fell also into the water after getting hit by a water ballon.Alf was able to jump on Joe`s head thus getting closer to the "Treasure" "Better luck next time joey boy" Bragged Alf with an smug smile while he was jumping plattform to plattform.Jack was able to get one "treasure" piece and was heading back to the start with his first piece.Alf got his piece and ran and ran and jumped in happiness but slipped and his treasure piece was flying up in the air and landed in Sarinie`s hands. "well i guess i dont have to hurry for the treasure,thanks Alf,your gorgeous" She laughed "Ugh No,i did not mean to lose it to someone else give it baaauwowooo!"Shouted Alf when he tried to get up but slipped into the water. "Aaaand finished *burp* oh sorry about that one Skylar ehehe but what a good applepie...well it seems only 2 of you got ONE treasure piece but anyways next training" Said Kai when there was no pie left Lloyd Narrating:'A Ninja should be able to trust his senses and hearing while he cant see anthing or if he is in a very dark place now the training was taking place inside a cave and a very dark one it seems.Joe was able to get out first,while Jake and Jack was alway somehow bumping into eachother and argued everytime they did so,While Sarinie and Sakke fell on eachother "oh well sorry are you ok?" asked Sarinie and blushed abit "well uh...this is akwa...i mean strange" said Sakke while feeling embarrassed Alf was stuck in one place because he did not dare to trust his senses because he thought it was scary in the dark and sat down and covered his eyes "Uh,Lloyd,Kai,Cole,masters?Anyone?Help Me im Stuck" He cried '''Jay Narrating:'A Ninja should be able to preapered to fight anything Joe,Jake,Sakke,Alf,and Sarinie was lying on the ground and Jermy had an bag of ice on his head after a fight with an animatronic 4 meter high Axe warrior while Jack was still at it.Jack dodged every attack by the viking animatronic and rolled around it using his agility and striked it into the back with his katana and the viking animatronic was defeated. "Hey thats a good job Jack" Said Cole 'Kai Narrating:'A Ninja should train its senses of the enviroment to feel himself "well this is going to be a funny one"Laughed Zane and Jay "whats funny we are just going to close our eyes while we are in a crane position right in that waterfall" Said Jake while he was feeling an uneasy feeling considering whats Nya was hiding back her hands. "well you are going to have to wear these"Laughed Nya with an smile that looked like she wanted to taunt her students really bad.She showed the Students something that looked like old types of underwear "What the heck are those!Sumo Nappies or what!?" Screamed Jake "well they are called fundoshi,they are underwears that are normal in jamanikai or at least during the times of the serpentine wars" Said Zane and broke out in a laughter that he fell down on the ground shaking in laughter. "NO You dont mean that" Said Sakke while his face looked like his whole day have been ruined "Are you serious i aint wearing that for the love of Ninjago" Joe while he crossed in arms "Sorry i aint wearing those" Screamed Alf while he was running very far away. "Well i think you six will look cute in thoose" Said Sarinie while she was twistering her arms and gave a dreamy look at Sakke,Joe and Jake "so this mean she wont have to take this training" Said Jermy while he looked like he was falling apart "Well the fundoshi is indeed a male underwear so she will get another training with Nya" Said Jay "Are you serious" Said Sakke while he covered his eyes and made a sound as he was crying And then the six stood there wearing fundoshi while trying to cover their eyes in a crane position. "Oooh...You look cute in those" Blushed Sarinie while she crossed her arms "Oh just go away" Said Joe "Im sorry but shouldnt you be training on your own with Nya,GO and do your own thing"Said Jermy Jack however passed this test very easy he ignored Sarinie while he meditated. 'Zane Narrating:'A Ninja need to be quick on his or her feet And so the students were at their next training.They all ran through a corridor dodging trapdoors and lasers they were all heading for an hologram looking like the 4 golden weapons of spinjitzu.Alf accidently touched the lasers and an alarm broke out and mini canons appeared firing ballons containing somekind of goo.Joe looked angrily at Alf "Good Job wimp" He said but fell through a tarp door.Jermy was hit by the goo ballons and fell down.Sakke fell through a trapdoor.Alf was hit by several goo ballons,Jack fell through a trap door after slipping on goo.While Jake and Sarinie was still at it but they were to late for the hologram. 'Cole Narrating:'A Ninja should be able to find treasure in dungeons and temples Now the students were inside the same training room by Cyrus Borg that Lloyd trained in "The Invitation" But this time it has been expanded.Sarinie and Alf got ambushed by a gang of security droids that were firing stunning lasers at them Sarinie deflected them but Alf got hit and was stunned for a few hours.Jake activated a Trap that burned his feets so bad he flied up into the sky screaming.Joe got Jack fall into a an hole after activating a trap. "Well i guess im going to search for the treasure for my oh-oooooooooown......" Joe fell down into a trapdoor Sakke was close to the treasure and found it after was being chased by a stone. Now they were all heading back to garmadon`s monestary.all the students were tired when they walked back to the monestary together with their masters. "Well you are not done yet" Said Kai "Oh you got to be kidding,we have been through the roughest and inhumane trainings today,Give us a break"Said Jake "Cant we do it tommorrow instead..."Asked Alf tired "well the thing is we have come to the conclusion that you need a training of unity in order to unlock the spinjitzu inside of you" Said Lloyd "So thats why Pixal has made a obstacle coarse similiar to a videogame"Said Nya "Alright,if it means for the sake of Unity and unlocking Spinjitzu then alright,We will do it"Said Jack "And we will not dissapoint you master Lloyd" "The "Story" of this obstacle coarse is "You have to find a treasure guarded by the foul dragon and his minons" Explained Pixal And so Jermy,Joe,Jake,Jack,Sakke,Alf And Sarinie was in the end of the obstacle coarse.There the animatronic dragon stood. "well it cant be that bad" Said Sakke,But in that moment he was about to move he was hit by firework sparks from the dragon. "Alright we need to take this serious" Sakke changed his mind "Remember what Our masters said,this is all about unity,we got to cooperate"Said Sarinie "Jack could jump up there to get the sword but then the dragon would strike him,Thats IT! Some of us needs to distract the dragon,Jake,Sakke and Me are going to distract the dragon,Alf Sarinie and Joe and Jack Get to the sword"Jermy came up with an idea. "Alright" Said Sakke "Hey you stinky dragon,you look like an nightmare from a boring desert,i bet your butt smells monkey Dragon puke"Teased Jake the animatronic Dragon. "Alright it seems its targetting us lets dodge it" Said Sakke.The Dragon fired firework sparks one after one to try hit Sakke,Jake and Jermy. "You can try,you wont get us anyway" Said Jermy to the dragon Meanwhile Sarinie,Joe,Alf and Jack was heading for the sword but an animatronic spider was gliding down on the ground preapered to strike our heroes. "Eeeek!Spiders i hate those" Screamed Sarinie. "I take Care of it,You go" Said Joe 1 Animatronic Samurai was heading for Sarinie and Alf,but were defeated in minutes.Meanwhile Jack grabbed the sword from the pedestral,This triggered mini dragons coming to aid the dragon. "Eeeh...Jack,Joe,Anyone We need a bit help down here they are too many!" Shouted Sakke. "Joe,Sarinie,Alf Grab this sword,Im getting a bit handfull here" Shouted Jack when he got surrounded by puppet ninjas.Alf got the sword. "Hurry down to Sakke and the others,while i fight these puppets of doom" Jack said while he was getting overpowered by Puppet Ninjas.Sarinie,Alf and Joe was hurrying down with the sword,suddenly Alf was attacked by yet another animatronic spider and was pretty much captured "Alf!" Shouted Sarinie "Just take the sword forget about me" Said Alf.Joe grabbed the sword and ran down together with Sarinie. "Right On time!Not only are there annoying mini dragons but the big dragon is firing fire work sparks rapidly,not only that there are these animatronic cobras that spits lemon juice in our eyes"Said Jermy. "Well how do we do this now?" Said Joe. meanwhile upside Jack was able to unlock spinjitzu and wiped of all the puppet ninjas,same thing with Alf,Alf said enough to the spider and unlocked his spinjitzu thus defeating it.Jack and Alf hurried down. "Thats it,i have enough of these stupid snakes on this god for nothing obstacle coarse" Shouted Jake and did his spinjitzu suddenly thus deflecting the lemon juice in the animatronic eyes of the mini dragons thus making them confused. "Jake?did you just do spinjitzu?"Asked jermy "Think so,You gotta believe in yourselves"Said Jake.Suddenly Sakke,Jermy unlocked their spinjitzu and deflecting the sparks at the mini dargons and cobras thus destroying them.Now it was only Joe and Sarinie left "One of you 2 got to do a leap of faith and strike the dragon with the sword" Said Alf Sarinie and Joe was heading to the dragon Joe unlocked his spinjitzu to deflect the firework sparks that was heading towards Sarinie.Sarine Jumped and Cathed the sword and used her spinjitzu to gain extra leep towards the dragon and striked it.The dragon was defeated. "Wooooohooo! Wow Yeah-hah ,We got to to that again sometime,despite just being an obstacle coarse this was pretty cool and actionfilled i loved it" Said Alf while jumping delightfull "You did it Sarinie" Said Jermy "No,i would not say so because that would be egoistic if anything,We Did It" Sarinie implied. "And best of all we have made our teachers proud,we have unlocked our first step of our elemental powers"Said Sakke. "whats in those treasure chests thought?"asked Jack they opened and in that chest were their Ninja outfits '''Episode Ends Category:Episodes Category:Next Generation Stories Category:Continued Stories Category:Lego Ninjago:The Next Gen Saga Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories